


Promesas rotas

by KingOfMisery



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfMisery/pseuds/KingOfMisery
Summary: Arata era visto como un padre amoroso, gentil, uno que siempre lucha y vela por el bienestar de sus hijos. Un luchador, alguien que prefería entregar todo a sus hijos antes de a sí mismo. Alguien que sufría por dentro. Quien sería capaz de dar todo, hasta su propia vida. Así era Arata, y nadie ni nada lo cambiaría. Excepto el miedo a la muerte. "Mí querida Touka, prométeme que serás fuerte" / One-shot Kirishima Ayato - Dedicado a Misari en Fanfiction - Escrito para el foro en Fanfiction Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: No creo que haya mucho que advertir aquí. Lleva mención de muerte de un personaje, nada explícito. La historia puede ser un tanto confusa, pero me dieron ganas de probar esta forma de escribir. Lo he leído y no he encontrado errores u horrores, pero carezco de beta y soy disléxico, no esperen mucho de mí. Cualquier error ortográfico o de posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona. Esto fue escrito a eso de Julio del 2015.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.  
> Historia 100% original. Propiedad KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.

.

.

.

Arata Kirishima sabía perfectamente lo que realmente significaba luchar, no siempre se trataba de ganar batallas a puños, eran cosas más profundas y mucho más importantes. Él siempre luchaba, día tras día, buscando una sola cosa que lo hiciera feliz hasta quedar dormido en la noche.

Abrió la pequeña puerta con cuidado, logrando divisar a lo lejos al pequeño niño recostado con un trozo de tela en la frente. Arata no recordaba el que los ghouls pudiesen enfermar, pero parecía que sí podían sufrir de una fiebre; aquello podía ser resultado de consumir alimentos humanos, pero no estaba seguro de ello y por ende prefería no mencionarlo. Dejó la mochila a un costado mientras cerraba la puerta, recibiendo a una niña de hebras azules entre sus brazos. Avanzó hasta el centro de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de la sala de estar y la habitación principal; el cuarto era considerablemente pequeño, tal vez de 10x15 centímetros. En el centro se podía ver un futón grande color verde, a un lado un termo vacío y una pequeña lámpara de mesa; sobre el futón había dos libros de cuentos infantiles, ambos abiertos y con la pasta arriba. Arata supuso que su hija le había querido leer algo a su hermano.

— Papá, ¿Trajiste comida? —La pequeña le vio con dulzura, sonriendo cuando el más alto asintió como respuesta. Luego de esto se bajó de sus brazos, corriendo hasta donde su hermano se encontraba, tocando su frente con preocupación. — Ayato sigue mal, la fiebre no baja.

El mayor soltó un largo suspiro, sentándose a un lado de su hija, imitando a esta y tocando la frente del menor. Estaba ardiendo. El pequeño se removió entre quejidos, entreabriendo sus ojos llorosos, llamando a su padre en un murmullo. Este lo calló y acarició su cabello, acto seguido besó su frente. — Traeré un poco de comida. —Se incorporó, volviendo por la mochila que había dejado al entrar, aquella mochila que siempre le acompañaba al salir a recolectar comida, cargando en ella los trozos de los cuerpos que conseguía, y raras veces de sus víctimas.

Ante los ojos de cualquiera los Kirishima eran una familia normal, algo imperfecta por la ausencia de su esposa y la falta de trabajo. Muchos vecinos se apiadaban de él, llegándole a regalar comida como buen acto del día; siempre intentaba que sus hijos comieran de esta, cosa que ellos odiaban por la asquerosa sensación que les dejaba, al final Arata se terminaba sintiendo la peor persona por tener que terminar tirando ésta a la basura, siempre cuidando que nadie notase tal acción.

Visto como un padre amoroso, gentil, uno que siempre lucha y vela por el bienestar de sus hijos. Luego de la muerte de su mujer las cosas se habían vuelto más duras para él, a pesar de que las personas a su alrededor eran muy amables con sus hijos Arata temía volver a vivir la misma historia. Sus miedos comenzaron a aumentar cuando la actividad de los investigadores aumentó por los alrededores, cada día se le hacía más difícil recolectar algunos cadáveres para sus hijos, peor cuando no conseguía alguno y tenía que verse en la dura tarea de matar a alguien, tal y como le había ocurrido aquella noche.

A pesar de todos los problemas Arata amaba su actual vida.

Una vida sencilla pero hermosa, una que no cambiaría ni por grandes cantidades de dinero para poder comprar cosas básicas para sus hijos, como algo de ropa, y así dejar de buscar y a veces robar esta. Porque él no veía que nada le faltara, era feliz, él y sus hijos, lo eran hasta cuando les tocaba comer lo que sus vecinos amablemente les daban. Algo descuidado de su parte, tal vez al final de cuentas sí era su culpa que Ayato hubiese enfermado.

Pero así era Arata, y nadie ni nada lo lograría cambiar. Un luchador, alguien que prefería entregar todo a sus hijos antes de a sí mismo. Alguien que jamás negaba una sonrisa, ni a humanos ni a ghouls. Alguien que jamás se dejaba dominar por sentimientos negativos, y que nunca sucumbía ante la desesperación.

Alguien que sufría por dentro. Que ocultaba su llanto de los seres a los que más amaba. Quien sería capaz de dar todo por estos, hasta su propia vida. Alguien que ocultaba oscuros secretos los cuales no fueron revelados ni a la mujer que tanto amó. Alguien que huía de la realidad en la que había sometido a sus hijos, pero sabía perfectamente que una vez dentro ya no había salida. Alguien que, muy dentro, era egoísta. Así era Arata, y nadie ni nada lo cambiaría.

Ni siquiera sus propios hijos.

Porque de por sí ya se veía débil, pero si mostraba su verdadera debilidad todo sería peor, Ayato y Touka perderían la esperanza, ganarían miedo, y poco a poco caerían más y más profundo en ese abismo al que él mismo les había empujado.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Arata se odiaba. Por no ser un verdadero padre, porque un padre de verdad no solo es sonrisas y palabras falsas, no solo es amor y gentiles caricias. Arata no era capaz de protegerlos de todo lo que esperaba fuera de la casa, buscando a ese par de retoños que muy poco conocían de la realidad que los ghouls deben enfrentas. Porque no todo era como él se los había enseñado, y no todos los humanos creerían sus actuaciones. Porque, algún día, los investigadores llegarían, y él no sería capaz de hacer absolutamente nada.

Al final sí era un mentiroso. Al final nunca había sido fuerte. Al final siempre había sido consumido por los malos sentimientos. Porque así era Arata, y solo una cosa le había logrado cambiar.

_El miedo._

El miedo al momento en que escuchó a aquel par de hombres acercarse, comenzando a hacer preguntas sobre ghouls, mencionando que parecía haber ghouls menores por el área. A pesar de responder a todo con completa seguridad él aún temía. Si caía en ese lugar no sería capaz de conseguir la seguridad y felicidad que tanto anhelaba para sus hijos. Las sonrisas fueron esenciales en ese momento, y las palabras cargadas de una confianza inexistente fueron pronunciadas por sus labios.

— La idea de que hayan ghouls aquí es aterradora. Pero seguro ustedes los encontrarán. Gracias por todo, les informaré si llego a saber algo.

Luego de una larga conversación cargada de mentiras por ambos lados se retiró, y su vida no pudo ser mejor. Llegaría a aquel lugar donde sus pequeños reposaban, a la espera de su padre. Llegaría allí, y ya nada estaría mal, su mundo volvería a ser hermoso y sus sonrisas volverían a pintar un cielo azul. Él lo había prometido, _“Jamás estarán solos”_. _Jamás_...

 _Estarán solos_.

¿Por qué la vida podía ser tan cruel con él? Se había arrepentido de todo, pero parecía que el destino jamás había querido perdonarle, ni los asesinatos ni el canibalismo. Ni la ambición ni la avaricia. Ni la envidia ni el odio. Nada. Todo recaía en él como un terrible y ardiente castigo, recordándole lo incapaz que era de siquiera proteger a sus hijos.

_Ayato, Touka._

Ya ni las grandes alas que envolvían su torso y brazos podrían ayudarle, ni aquella pieza dura que aparecía para cubrir su rostro, ni esas flamas que emergían tras su protegida espalda. No había nada que él pudiese hacer luego de aquel golpe certero en su espalda, en aquel momento no solo su armadura se rompió en pedazos, también su mundo, su vida y su felicidad. Todo cayó como un castillo de arena que descuidadamente había armado a la orilla del mar, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

 _Touka, mí querida Touka_.

Lo había prometido, y la muerte no era una opción en su vida. Muchas veces en su vida había luchado de esa forma, la diferencia ahora era que se encontraba débil. Tal vez nunca debió haber comido. Tal vez debió haber seguido canibalizando. Tal vez debió seguir asesinado. Y así, en un lejano tal vez, la imagen de su familia se fue alejando, como cuando las aves abandonan el árbol donde estaban, dejando detrás a un pobre pichón herido el cuál sería protegido por dos inexpertos niños. Arata era ese pichón, porque nunca había crecido, nunca había tenido la capacidad de madurar para ser un buen padre. La diferencia ahora era que él no tendría a nadie que le cuidara, al contrario, tendría a dos personas que se encargarían de darle fin a su vida.

_Prométeme que serás fuerte._

A pesar de que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista pudo observar a lo lejos las calles donde estaba su casa, allí seguro sus hijos dormían, esperando con ansias su regreso. Un regreso que nunca más volverían a ver. Se incorporó a pesar del dolor, tambaleándose hasta donde se encontraba su felicidad, aquella que estaba a punto de abandonar. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado protegerlos? ¿Por qué había fallado en su único deber? La garganta le dolía cada vez que intentaba tragar, su espalda ardía como si su carne se estuviese quemando en ese mismo momento. Y a pesar del dolor en lo único que pensó fue en sus hijos, más débiles que él, quienes nunca habían aprendido siquiera a volar. Y ahora estarían solos en ese mundo que él les oculto, porque no todo era de aquel suave color rosa que se veía en los dibujos de los libros, no todo era perfecto y no siempre lograrían vivir como lo que no eran. Porque ellos no eran humanos, eran monstruos, demonios enviados para atormentar a la humanidad.

_Prométeme que nunca se separarán._

Cuando los sintió cerca su cuerpo se desplomó, y aquellas palabras que llegaron hasta sus oídos le helaron la piel. — Es perfecto para el proyecto Kakuja.

Al final de todo había terminado igual que su esposa, la diferencia ahora era que nadie consolaría a Ayato y a Touka, y ya nunca podría continuar luchando por ellos. Porque Arata era débil, pero así era él, y nadie ni nada lo cambiaría.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesito saber si debo aclarar algo por aquí, —se relee el capítulo— ¡Ah! Obviamente no se ha notado del todo, pero ¿Recuerdan que a Arata en el manga lo atrapan cuando sale a recolectar comida y ropa nueva para Touka, no? Bueno, ahora ya saben dónde se desarrolla la última parte de esta cosa rara pero bonita. Les comparé mucho con aves tanto por su kagune como por la vez en que Ayato y Touka deciden cuidar un pequeño pajarillo, y me dije “Why not? Sería bueno mencionar esto, al final de cuentas es lo último que pasa antes de que entiendan su papá murió y toda la cosa esa”. Y creo que lo último sería el por qué hice mayor mención a Touka, y fue porque Arata tenía una mayor relación con ella que con Ayato — ¿Oyeron eso? Fue mi corazón—.
> 
> Y creo que es todo. Gracias por leer, son un amor y toda la cosilla, saben que les amo. Y a las bellas señoritas del foro, las considero familia —Él, tan sentimental—, así que love para ustedes. (?) Y pues un agradecimiento indirectamente a NekoAle, que me ayudaron con la trama. ¡Que viva las fechas límite! —Tenía hasta el 15 para entregar. —  
> Ya saben que les estaré eternamente agradecido si dejan su opinión, sus comentarios no solo me hacen sentir bien, sino que también me recuerdan que escribo para ustedes. Yo acepto todo, desde halagos hasta críticas.  
> Y that’s all. Fue un gusto y me despido de ustedes, ¡Gracias!  
> — KingOfMisery


End file.
